El ojo de Odín
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: cuando creen que ya acabaron con el mal, cuando todos están de vacaciones, cuando Ares y sus sombras han sido derrotados...llega un enemigo, que se quiere robar lo mas valioso para Asgard..."el ojo de Odín"
1. Chapter 1

**El ojo de Odín**

_**Conocida es la leyenda que narra, como Odín el dios rey de todos los dioses nórdicos, perdió el ojo izquierdo para así poder beber de la fuente de la sabiduría, protegida por el gigante Mimir. Pero hay algo más de esa leyenda, la cual se perdió con el tiempo…**_

_Cuando los dioses aun paseaban por la tierra. Odín, hijo de Bor, dios rey de los dioses. Visito la fuente de la sabiduría, buscando beber de sus aguas y hacerse de una sabiduría superior a todas y así poder gobernar sin oposición…Al llegar a la fuente, Mimir, su guardián acepto dejarlo beber de las aguas de la fuente, pero con una condición, la cual era que el supremo dios se arrancara un ojo y lo lanzara a la fuente, siendo este el pago por la sabiduría. Odín, acepto pagar el precio, así que arrancándose el ojo, lo lanzo dentro de la fuente, cayendo así en la profundidad, convirtiéndose en un objeto celeste pálido y a la vez brillante. El tiempo pasó y Mimir, el guardián de la fuente, fue decapitado durante la guerra de los AEsir y los Vanir. Odín conservo la cabeza del gigante Mimir, con el propósito de que este fuera su eterno consejero, pues sabido era que el gigante era sabio…_

_La era de los dioses termino, llegando así el inicio de la era del hombre. Leyendas, que se convirtieron en cuentos, cuentos que se convirtieron en nada y así poco a poco el ojo de Odín, fue olvidado, por los humanos…pero, no para los seres mágicos…Odín, por consejo de Mimir, eligió a ocho de sus mejores valkirias, para que reencarnaran cada cierto tiempo y cuidaran del ojo entregado y así evitar que el preciado ojo de Odín, cayera en manos equivocadas…pues según la leyenda, el que lo poseyera se haría con el poder del dios rey, así como de su sabiduría. Lo que en manos equivocadas, seria terrible…_

Manos equivocadas?-una joven miro con curiosidad el texto escrito, en un desgastado pergamino que era cubierto por un vidrio, para su protección-las únicas manos equivocadas que conozco son las de Ares, pero estando en el lugar que esta, no creo que moleste pronto…-comento distraída-

Y que haría Ares, con eso?-la joven volteo a ver a su compañero, que al igual que ella miraba interesado el pergamino-

No sé, tú eres el suspicaz…-le contesto, mientas fijaba ahora su mirada en la imagen desgastada, del ojo de Odín, que el pergamino que anteriormente leía le mostraba-que curioso, este "ojo de Odín", lo eh visto en alguna parte…-pensó, mientras hacia memoria-

Ven, se nos hace tarde…-le llamo su compañero, que ya estaba en la puerta-

Si, ya voy…-contesto, mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a la imagen-

…

Ares, no sería el único…niña tonta…-joven de ojos zafiro y de cabello celeste claro, que miraba y escuchaba con interés la conversación de los dos jóvenes, que se habían marchado del museo, susurro- Ares, es un idiota por haber dejado que le derroten…fue un desperdicio de poder, haberlo ayudado a escapar de ese lugar…-sin que los jóvenes se percatasen de su presencia, fue tras ellos-

…

Crees que en verdad exista?-pregunto de improvisto, ganándose todo la atención se su acompañante, que trataba de calentar sus manos cubiertas por los guantes de lana-

Qué?, el ojo de Odín?-le miro interrogante, para luego fijar su atención en la luz cambiante del semáforo-si, si existimos nosotros…como no podría existir ello-contesto acomodándose el abrigo- que frío ahora entiendo porque todos se fueron a lugares calurosos…-

mmm…tienes razón, si existimos nosotros como no existiría ello…-sonrió, al momento de abrazarse del brazo d su compañero- me congelo…regresemos a la cabaña…-pidió al sentir castañear su dientes-no vuelvo a visitar Noruega…Dita, tuvo toda la razón de decir…no vayan, no hay peor clima en Noruega, que en invierno...-

Si, vamos…-con eso ambos jóvenes regresaron al lugar de alojamiento-

...

No sabía que te interesara tanto la mitología nórdica…-comento la joven, que sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente y miraba el fuego bailar, en la chimenea, junto a ella-

Me gusta saber de todo, así me evito sorpresas…-contesto con simpleza, mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios al ver al joven cubierta por varias colchas, junto al fuego y aun temblar-se nota que eres de un país caluroso…-le dijo, mientras se sentaba junto a ella-

No es caluroso como Grecia, pero si hace calor…-le sonrió levemente-que lees?-interrogo al ver un libro de cubierta marrón, en las manos del joven de ojos azules-

Solo leyendas…-le mostro la imagen que en hace un momento veía-

Es Mimir, decapitado… cierto?...-poso sus ojos en los del joven después de ver la imagen-

Así es…Mimir, el gigante guardián de la fuente de la sabiduría…-acepto, cambiando de hoja-por qué no fuiste a casa?, porque me acompañaste?-pregunto como si de verdad no le importara la respuesta, pues aun miraba interesado el libro-

Uf…la verdad, no tengo nada…me canse de ir a casa, cada que Atena, nos da un tiempo libre-su mirada se poso en el fuego-todos iban a su país de origen o viajaban con su pareja y bueno…-su mirada se torno triste-creí que sería lo mejor ir a un lugar apartado, lejos de mi asquerosa realidad y…y…como me invitaste a acompañarte, pues…acepte-su mirada se dirigió a su acompañante-pero si quieres que me vaya…-se puso de pie- mañana mismo me voy…-dicho esto se retiro rumbo a su habitación, asignada en la pequeña cabaña de maderos, molesta y dolida por las preguntas de su amigo-

Y como dice el dicho… "no hay palabras mal dichas, sino mal entendidas"-pensó el joven-ya mañana arreglare este mal entendido…-pensó, concentrándose nuevamente en el libro-

…

El frio aumentara, las aguas se congelaran, el sol se ocultara y todo en el mundo se congelara…-recito, el mismo joven que seguía a la pareja-no hay nada que viva sin la luz de sol…-sonrió con malicia, mientras su ropa común, era cambiada por una armadura amatista con detalles blancos-al parecer, me preocupe por nada…-miro al interior de la cabaña que conservaba sin que los que en ella estaban se percataran de su presencia- creía que habían venido porque habían sentido mi presencia, pero no fue más que una coincidencia…-miro por última vez al joven que leía frente el cálido fuego de la chimenea-Asgard…sus dioses guerreros y las valquirias guardianas, no será más que un juego de niños acabarlos, luego Atena y sus caballeros…-con una corriente de nieve el joven desapareció-

…

Señorita Hilda, el frio aumenta…-Sigfried, que se encontraba arrodillado junto a los demás dioses guerreros, hablo-y la poca vida de Asgard comienza a desaparecer, la gente del pueblo, los animales…no se cuanto más resistan, señorita…-informo con pesar-

Odín, nos prepara una nueva prueba, mis amados guerreros…-Hilda, que estaba sentada en su trono, se puso de pie para comenzar a descender por las escaleras que la separaban del fuego azul y sus dioses guerreros-hace un tiempo que tengo este presentimiento, con la caída de Ares y sus sobras, creía que este presentimiento se terminaría, pero no es así…- Hilda, miro con tristeza el fuego azul-creo que la tierra de Asgard, esta por enfrentar una guerra más…-

Una guerra más?-Fenril, pregunto con lo que sus compañeros no se atrevían a preguntar-contra qué o quién?-

No estoy segura…-Hilda, en suspiro contesto-

Hermana…-Fler, entro de improvisto en la sala


	2. Chapter 2

**El valle de la muerte, resurrección de los muertos…**

Sus ojos zafiros, se paseaban por todo el lugar. Caminaba como si el lugar en el que estaba no fuera más que un lugar cualquiera, y no el valle de huesos secos que era…su cabello celeste claro, se mecía por el viento pútrido que corría, un aire cargado de gritos de dolor y desesperación. Se oía voces de muchos, pedir ayuda…

Padre, no creí verte tan pronto…-la voz de una mujer se escucho en medio de aquel espantoso lugar-su visita, no es de casualidad, cierto?-pregunto con respeto

Hela…-saludo el joven, con una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que una hermosa mujer, de cabellos negro y ojos del mismo color, con el cuerpo de la cintura para arriba como de una persona normal, mientras que de la cintura a los pies se veía un cuerpo putrefacto, como si de un muerto se tratara, en sus manos sostenía un báculo, que tenía en la parte superior una calavera dentro de un circulo. Se presentaba frente a él- conoces a tú, padre…-le sonrió abiertamente-

Como no hacerlo-contesto, mientras sus ojos se posaban, el lo extenso del lugar- pero los deseos de mi padre, no son conocidos…-continuo diciendo, mientras sus pútridos pies rompían uno que otro hueso del lugar-

Mis motivos, son dos y mis interese muchos…-en joven, sonrió con malicia-la primera es que mi hija, me acompañe, al igual que sus hermanos-eso llamo la atención de Hela- y el segundo motivo es que dejes los libres…-la joven diosa sonrió, ante lo pedido por su padre-

Y los intereses?-pregunto

Ya te lo dije, muchos…-contesto, con simpleza, mientras sentía como temblaba todo y los huesos que antes estaban rotos y secos, comenzaban a unirse, formando tendones, musculo y piel-

Los interese de mi padre son los míos…-sonrió al ver que su ejército, ya había despertado-

…

Te sientes mejor…?-pregunto e joven, a la chica, que se limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos-

Si, gracias…-contesto, con un intento de sonrisa-disculpa, no debí hablarte de esa manera…-pidió, bajando la cabeza, en señal de vergüenza-

No pasa nada…-le regalo una sonrisa comprensiva- creo que mis palabras, te hicieron recordar algo que no debías recordar…-expreso, con pesar-

Ya paso un año y aun duele…-susurro la joven, dejando caer lagrimas de dolor-ellos era todo y…-no pudo seguir hablando, pues las lagrimas una vez más se presentaron-

Eran tus padres, es normal…que duela-la abrazo, para transmitirle paz-

Tenía razón…-sollozo, haciendo que el otro frunciera el seño-

Solo lo dijo, para molestarte y hacerte sentir culpable…-hablo, mientras trataba de recordar-

No, yo debería haber estad ahí, pero…no, estaba en el santuario y…-

Deja de llorar-el joven se levanto de la cama, lugar donde ambos jóvenes estaban-el que ellos hayan muerto, jamás fue tu culpa…solo, fue una desgracia y…-la vio, girar en dirección a la ventana, por la cual se podía ver caer la fuertemente la nieve-una muerte, no es culpa de nadie…-

Y tres?-pregunto con sarcasmo y dolor en su voz-

Si, no dejaste que Ares, te ataque por ello…no dejes que ahora, esto te consuma…-con esas palabras se marcho de la habitación-

…

Hermana…-Fler, entro de improvisto en la sala-la sala de guerra…-con voz agitada y la respiración de la misma manera, anuncio-

Que paso en la sala de guerra?-pregunto, la representante de Odín-

El ropaje de los dioses…-sin más, salió corriendo en dirección del salón de guerra, lugar en el cual los ropajes sagrados, de los dioses guerreros, así como armas antiguas se guardaban-

Fler, que pasa?!- Hilda, seguida de sus dioses, salió tras su pequeña hermana, que se notaba alterada y asustada por algo-

…

Con un demonio…-un joven de ojos turquesas, se quejo- se supone, que este país es caluros…-expreso con frustración, al sentir las corrientes del viento, heladas-yo venía a la playa, no hacer de perchero…-se volvió a quejar, al verse en vuelto por varios abrigos-

Ya deja de quejarte…-lo reprocho su acompañante- que nadie, tiene la culpa de que el clima este así…-expreso preocupada al ver, a las personas oriundas del lugar, extrañadas-parece que…-

Si, ya me di cuenta…-bufo, el joven-algunos de los dioses, debe estar jugando a quien convierte más rápido paletas…-hablo con sarcasmo-será mejor volver a Grecia o ah...-callo, al ver dos siluetas acercarse-Saga…-

Bueno, Milo…-la joven suspiro-se nos fueron al caño las vacaciones-

Shaina, Milo…-saludo el recién llegado- parece que el clima, no va nada bien por este lugar…-comento, paseando si mirada por todo el lugar- se te arruino, el bronceado y el chapuzón…-sonrió burlón, al ver la mueca de molestia del escorpión-

Justo el día de palaya…-Milo, por poco hizo un berrinche- Shaina, te dije que el recorrido podía espera, pero no…-se volvió a quejar-

Y yo que iba a saber?-la peli verde se encogió de hombros-y dime, no creo que solo hayas venido a molestar a Milo y mucho menos a ver el clima, Saga?-se dirigió al mayor, que se puso serio-

No, el clima ha cambiado drásticamente y no solo este lugar…-Saga, dejo salir un suspiro-parece que uno de los eternos, quiere jugar…-

Y los demás?-pregunto Milo, que ya se había puesto serio-

Kanon, fue por los que estaban en su país natal y yo vengo a por los que han ido de paseo-expreso el peli azul- Atena, no sabe a qué se debe…-contesto la pregunta muda de los más jóvenes-

Servicio de transporte?-pregunto Milo, tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso-

Así parece…-Saga, sonrió levemente-por el clima, muchos vuelos y embarques se han cancelado…-

Entonces, vámonos…-Shaina, interfirió en la charla de los dos dorados-no creo que sea conveniente demorarnos más, en este lugar-

Bien, vayan por sus cosas, los espero en este lugar-ordeno el géminis, a lo que ambos chicos asintieron-

…

Shura, visitar los pirineos, no fue una buena idea…-comento una joven cabello rosa, que iba puesta unos abrigos encima-

Lo sé Shopia, lo sé…-Shura, acepto su error- eche a perder nuestro viaje…-expreso molesto consigo mismo-

Shura…-La amazona del delfín, miro con pena a su novio-no pasa nada, estar contigo lo arregla todo, además de que yo quise conocerlos…-agrego con una hermosa sonrisa-

Gracias amor…-Shura, se acerco apara abrazar a la joven y besarla-

Va, sabiendo que los iba encontrar así…mejor ni venia-se quejo tras ellos un peli azul-que frio!-se quejo al sentir el aire helado de la zona, pues el solo había ido con un leve abrigo-

Kanon, que haces aquí?-pregunto un molesto Shura, por la interrupción-

Nada, no más paseando…me encanta congelarme, y escalar un cerro…-dijo de manera sarcástica-

Ya, se que la pregunta fue tonta…-corto el drama el español-que quieres?-pregunto exasperado-

Que muevan el trasero y vengan conmigo, que un "hago lo que se me antoja", esta de molesto-explico, con el seño fruncido-

Ahora entiendo…-Shura, acepto lo pedido, aunque no le gusto nada, el que Shopia, riera ante las ocurrencias del gemelo menor-

…

Eso me paso, por no haber ido con mi maestro…-se quejaba un joven 12 años, de cabello rojo-el frío de Jamir, está más elevado de las veces pasadas…-se abrigo bien con las mantas y se acerco mas al fuego de la chimenea-demonios, este frio me mata…-se quejo al sentir frio a pesar de abrigarse-al demonio!- con esa exclamación, el joven se tele transportó al lugar, que había sentido el cosmos de su maestro. Dejando atrás las montañas heladas de Jamir, un castillo vacio y un lugar sagrado desprotegido-

…

*Hela: Diosa encargada del inframundo y de uno de los tipos de muerto de la mitología nórdica. Hija de Loki y la giganta hechicera, proveniente del jötunheim, Angrboda. Reinaba sobre el Niflheim, donde vive bajo una de las raíces de Yggdrasi, el árbol del mundo o árbol de los nueve mundos.

*el valle de los huesos secos: el escenario usado para la primera parte de este capítulo, fue basadas en uno de los pasajes de la biblia, específicamente Ezequiel, capitulo 37 hacia delante.

*el ojo de Odín: la leyenda descrita en el primer capítulo, es cierta, mas hay unos agregados, para que este fic, sea llevado a cabo.

**N/A: hola a todas y gracias por sus reviews, así como por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic, que es una continuación de peligro, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero ahora nos trasportamos a la mitología nórdica. Aunque los dorados, y demás personajes tendrá una participación activa…**

**Espero también, puedan disculpar, el hecho de que haya olvidado aclarar algunas cosas en el capitulo anterior, pero como ven…se me paso, de verdad lo siento…**

**La línea de tiempo de peligro y el ojo de Odín, es muy diferente a los fic que voy subiendo, a excepción de: más allá de todo, cuando te conocí, paño de lágrimas…, estos fics mencionados, son los que están en el mismo "mundo" y la misma línea de tiempo. Claro, que no es necesario leerlos, solo se los digo, pues solo sigo hechos…ay otros fics, que tienen relación, pero no por eso significa que van en el mismo tiempo o el mismo "mundo", es solo que soy floja para crear personajes y pues…ya ven…**

**Otra cosa que debo aclarar es que hay un periodo de tiempo, que transcurre de fic a fic y por eso en este fic, los personajes no tiene la misma edad que en el anime/manga, pues se me hace medio ilógico y loco, que no se les pasen los años…jajaja…**

**Con esos puntos aclarados (espero), me despido de todas las lectoras de mis fics…gracias y besos!**


End file.
